Wizard Battle 2
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Finn enters a second Wizard Battle to save Marceline from having to kiss Ice King. Do things ever work out easily for Finn? Finceline
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the character.

* * *

Request

"Finn," Marceline said. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, um, sorry Marcie," Finn said pulling his father's sword out of the now deceased Dragon. "Lot on my mind. What did you say?"

Marceline sighed but smiled and shook her head. It had been about five years since the Lich King had been trapped in Prismo's realm. Finn was now eighteen, the same as her, and had somehow managed to make it through high school and two years of college. He was now as tall as her, his blonde hair had turned black, and he wore his class ring at all times. Marceline had taught him many different forms of old human martial arts and he had mastered each.

Finn had traded his bright blue shorts for navy blue cargo shorts that reached just past his knees. He had traded his bright blue shirt for a black Tee-shirt and had gotten rid of his hat completely. His green back pack had been shredded a long time ago so he had settled for carrying the bare necessities in the pockets of his shorts. He always carried his father's demon blood sword with him and hadn't spoken with Jake in almost a year since Jake had moved to the Crystal Dimension to live with Lady Rainicorn and their children.

"I said, can you still use your spells and ice ninja abilities?" Marceline asked.

"I think so," Finn said. "But only if I retrained in them."

"Good," Marceline said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Finn asked.

"There's going to be another Wizard Battle," Marceline said. "It's not Bonnibel that's the reward this time, though."

"What is the reward?" Finn asked.

"Someone let slip to the Grand Master Wizard that I was a queen and then Ice King found out somehow," Marceline said. "That means that I have to kiss whoever wins and Ice King is going to cheat his way through. I need you to retrain then enter and stop Ice King from winning. You can lose too but only after you stop him. But don't kill him."

"Who do you want to win?" Finn asked.

"Whoever is the best looking," Marceline said. "As long as they're not to disgusting."

"Okay," Finn said. "I'll go get my wizard powers back first."

He headed to the spot he and Jake had first found the Reaper that had offered them magic powers and found him waiting.

"Sup Finn," the Reaper said. "I assume you want to see Bufo."

"Yes," Finn said.

The Reaper summoned a door for Finn and Finn went through. When he arrived, Bufo was practicing for the Wizard Battle. He stopped when he saw Finn.

"Hello again Finn," Bufo said. "I assume you're here for your powers."

"That's right," Finn said.

Bufo nodded and gave Finn all of the challenges then Finn took the final oath and got his last power. He took the robe off and made sure that he could still use his powers. Since he could, he went to the Ice King's castle and snuck into his wizard room. He quickly read through the manual of how to use Ice Ninja skills then he left about five minutes before Ice King returned.

Finn returned to Marceline and she thanked him. Then they spent the rest of the next week training and sparring. On the last day before the Wizard battle, Marceline and Finn decided to dust off the first martial art that she had taught him, Krav Maga. They started sparring and everything went alright for a while. Then Finn tripped Marceline, and she accidentally dragged him down with her.

Marceline landed on her back and Finn landed on top of her. He pushed himself up with his hands but the moment their eyes met, they both froze. Both lost all sense of where they were, what they were doing, and why they were on the ground. After nearly ten minutes, Finn managed to finish getting up and helped Marceline up then left so that he could finish preparing.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the character.

* * *

Wizard Battle

Finn woke up early and was the first participant at the Wizard Battle. He had sent a message to Jake about it but doubted Jake would make it to the battle. Finn leaned against the wall to wait and after a few minutes, several others arrived. Ice King was second followed by Bufo then several others that Finn didn't recognize. Finally the Grand Master Wizard made his routine announcement of the rules and then announced the grand prize. Marceline floated over the stadium and nodded to Finn then sat on the Grand Master Wizard's shoulder. The Grand Master Wizard sealed the arena and all of the wizards turned on Finn. All of them recognized him as the human that had ruined the last Wizard Battle.

"Who gets first dibs?" Rock Wizard asked.

"I'll take him," Abracadaniel said stepping forward. "I've been meaning to do this."

And with that, he released a scream identical to the one Finn had knocked him out with last time. When he finished, there were only him, Ice King, Bufo, and Finn left standing. Ice King and Bufo had both used a spell to block that ability but Finn simply pulled out a pair of earplugs and threw them away.

"You've got to do better than that kid," Finn said. "Caltrum Hailstorm!"

He shot hundreds of ice Shuriken at Abracadaniel but Abracadaniel turned them into a swarm of butterflies.

"You should try harder," Abracadaniel said.

"Sleep," Finn said shooting a light blue ray at Abracadaniel.

The spell hit him in the face and he fell backward unconscious. Bufo used Awaken to wake up all of the other wizards and they all surrounded Finn. Finn smiled and began firing offensive spells and ice ninja abilities until Rock Wizard grabbed his arms. Finn had only knocked out three wizards so there were five left.

"Kill him," Ice King said. "He will not stand in my way again."

Bufo turned his hand into a sword and moved to stab Finn.

"Snow Blind!" Finn said.

Snow exploded up from the ground and he vanished just in time for Bufo to stab Rock Wizard. Rock Wizard smashed Bufo away and all of the wizards broke out in a huge brawl. Most weren't even using spells. Finally they stopped when Finn whistled loudly then waved.

"Kill him!" Ice King said.

"Force of Blizzard!" Finn said and a wall of snow shot out and froze most of the wizards to the wall leaving only Bufo and Ice King.

"Fine," Bufo said. "I'll handle him."

He pointed at Finn and a firework shot at him. Finn reflected the attack and it flew into the air before exploding.

"Nice try," Finn said. "My turn."

He held his hand out and the Ultimate Wizard Hand shot out and toward Bufo. Ice King stepped in front of him and froze the hand and Finn cut the spell off to save himself from being frozen.

"You can't win," Bufo said. "I know all there is to know."

"Sleep," Finn said.

"Reflect," Bufo said launching the attack skyward.

It hit a bird which landed in between them. Bufo's host ate the bird instantly then spit a ball of acid at Finn. Finn dodged it then held his hand out.

"Sub-Zero Wave!" Finn said.

A wave of air shot out of his hand and toward Bufo. It was so cold that it was tinted light blue and could be seen easily.

"Reflect!" Bufo said.

The wave his his spell and a round shield of energy appeared just before freezing.

"You froze my spell," Bufo said.

"Sleep!" Finn said.

This time, the spell made contact with Bufo and he keeled over.

"You're up," Finn said creating an Ice Sword.

"We've been here before," Ice King said creating an Ice Sansetsukon.

When Fin and Jake had fought Ice King the first time they were ninja, Ice King had won. Then Finn had tripped him and the Ice King had knocked himself out.

"I can always trip you again," Finn said smirking.

Ice King charged and swung his Sansetsukon. Finn, remembering that whatever part you didn't block would always hit you, ducked under the weapon then smashed his sword's pommel into Ice King's stomach. Ice King stumbled back then charged again. This time, Finn used Krav Maga while he fought. He blocked Ice King's Sansetsukon with both his sword and his left hand and easily managed to keep Ice King from landing any actual hits. Finally, Finn drove his sword through Ice King's beard and into the side of the arena, pinning Ice King. Then he froze the rest of Ice King's body and took his crown for good measure.

"Finn is the winner," the Grand Master Wizard said bored. "Go get ready to get kissed kid."

Finn froze. He had completely forgotten about having to kiss Marceline. He walked into the locker room in a partial daze and sat down. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kiss Marceline. Before anyone could come collect him, however, Ice King somehow managed to retrieve his crown and kidnapped Marceline.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Reward

"Great," Finn said.

He ran out of the stadium and a moment later, Jake was running beside him.

"Hop on!" Jake said.

Finn climbed onto Jake's back and Jake grew to his usual running size.

"You did great man," Jake said. "I guess Marceline taught you something after all huh?"

Finn smiled and they traveled in silence for a time. Finally they reached the Ice King's castle and Finn ran inside while Jake waited outside catching his breath. Finn realized that Jake was a lot older than when they had last seen each other.

Finn used Snow Blind again and silently moved through the castle and through the tunnels that led deeper into the mountains. Finally he reached a room where Ice King had Marceline chained to a wall. He shirt was ripped so badly that it just barely covered anything, her pants were in similar condition, and there was a pool of blood forming under Marceline from almost a hundred gashes on Marceline's torso. Finn was about to walk in but Ice King walked in past him and up to Marceline.

"You know," Ice King said in a voice so even and emotionless that it made shivers run up and down Finn's spine. "If you would just kiss me, we wouldn't have to go through this."

Finn walked up behind him and took his crown then smashed his knee into Ice King's face. Ice King stumbled back and Finn freed Marceline then stepped aside as her fury took on a level Finn had never wanted to see.

"You think you know pain?" Marceline asked coldly. "Think again."

Marceline grew claws and slashed Ice King then poured some sort of black liquid into his cuts. He began to writhe in agony but couldn't scream through the pain.

"There's your reward for torturing me," Marceline said then turned on Finn.

Finn instinctively gulped but then froze when Marceline's lips crashed into his. At first he was too surprised to react then he began to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They continued to kiss for a few minutes then pulled away and Marceline flew them to the entrance then stopped.

"It's day," Marceline said. "I'll stay here for a while."

"That's okay," Finn said. "Just ride in my pocket."

She smiled and turned into a miniature version of her bat form then flew into one of his pockets. The only other thing in that pocket was a picture of her. She smiled at the thought that he carried a picture of her around in his pocket.

When they got to her cave, she turned back into herself then dragged Finn into her house and onto her new, thankfully soft, couch. Then she lay on top of him and they began kissing again. Finn didn't know why he had never considered her as a romantic partner before, but he was certain that he wouldn't be looking for another for a while.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


End file.
